Doburoku, entraîneur et récemment passé chez le coiffeur
by emily lawliet
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi Doburoku avait une coupe de cheveux aussi originale?


Voici ma première fic sur Eyeshield 21 ! Tout d'abord, je voulais dire un grand merci à Hermi-ko d'avoir été ma beta-reader sur cette fanfiction.

Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, Doburoku fixait horrifié la photo que venait de lui donner le démon. Kurita et Musashi examinèrent le cliché par-dessus l'épaule de l'entraîneur. Le kicker soupira. Il s'attendait à quelque chose d'original mais pas comme ça.

Un ange passa et le blond commença à s'impatienter. Mais lorsque Doburoku fit non de la tête, il se leva vivement et donna un coup de pied dans son tabouret pour l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur à côté de l'entrainer.

« - Les Mao Devils Bats se doivent d'être une équipe terrifiante ! » Râla Hiruma en tirant un coup de feu dans leur local qui était aussi grand qu'un placard à balai.

« - Encore faut-il qu'on trouve assez de joueurs pour former une équipe au prochain tournoi. » Remarqua calmement Musashi.

« - J't'ai pas sonné, fuckin'vieux ! »

« - Mais enfin, Hiruma... » Tenta Kurita, essayant de calmer le quarterback, « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

« - Et surtout, pourquoi moi ?! » Demanda Doburoku d'une voix blanche.

« - Kékéké... aurais-tu oublié fuckin'poivrot que t'es notre entraîneur ? »

« - Oui mais... »

« - Tch' ! Toi aussi tu dois faire peur ! »

« - Hiruma, c'est... c'est de la folie ! Je peux pas ressembler à ça à mon âge ! »

« - La folie et le génie vont de paires ! Le fuckin'gros lard effraie les gens par sa carrure, ce fuckin'kicker fait peur à cause de sa gueule de vieux et pour moi c'est évident. »

« - Mais rassure-moi, c'est pas toi qui va le faire ?! »

« - Kékéké … j'ai une personne sous la main pour ça... »

« - Encore un esclave... » Soupira Kurita, habitué à ce genre de chose.

« - Tu veux donc lui faire une coupe Mohawk ? » Demanda Musashi en examinant la photo qu'avait dégainée Hiruma un peu plus tôt.

« - Parfaitement ! »

« - Mais j'aime mes cheveux longs ! »

« - Et t'as la fuckin'coupe d'une lycéenne sauf que t'as une fuckin'moustache et une fuckin'barbe ! »

« - J'aurais plutôt dit que de loin il ressemblait à un joueur de rugby français assez connu. » Commenta Musashi en rangeant ses équipements dans son placard. « Je vous laisse les gars, à demain. »

« - Musashi ! Ne m'abandonne pas à ce démon ! » Hurla Doburoku avant que le kicker ne claque la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Musashi se dirigeait vers le local pour se changer, une immense masse noire se jeta à son cou en pleurant.

« - Musashi, c'est terrible ! »

« - Il se passe quoi ? »

« - C'est Doburoku-sensei il...il est ivre mort ! C'est pire que d'habitude ! »

« - C'est le coup d'un soir. Il s'en remettra. »

« - Nan viens voir ! »

Prenant son coéquipier par le bras, il l'emmena jusqu'au banc où se trouvait l'entraîneur. Ce dernier, allongé, avait un filet de bave qui coulait et une bouteille de saké à la main. Alors que le kicker s'attendait à la coupe Mohawk prévue, il découvrit Doburoku avec une coupe de cheveux assez étrange.

« - C'est quoi ça ?

« - Doburoku-sensei. » Répondit Kurita toujours aussi stressé et ne comprenant pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« - Nan je te parle de cette coupe de cheveux. C'est assez... original. »

« - La coiffeuse l'a un peu raté en effet... »

« - Kékéké ! Au moins il a une fuckin'gueule vraiment horrible ! » Caqueta le démon, déjà sur le terrain et s'entraînant à faire des passes à Rice.

« - Y'a plus qu'à attendre que ça repousse. » Constata Musashi en faisant demi-tour en direction du local.

« - Puisque c'est comme ça Hiruma, *hic* je vais noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool ! *hic* Vive le saké ! * hic* »

« - C'était déjà le cas avant fuckin'poivrot. Fuckin' gros lard bouge et entraîne-toi ! » Cria-t-il en tirant des coups de feu un peu partout.

Hélas pour Doburoku, l'âge étant irréversible, ses cheveux ne repoussèrent jamais. Il continue encore à ce jour d'arborer cette coupe de cheveux le rendant reconnaissable entre mille. Ces dettes commencèrent alors à augmenter, faute d'argent pour acheter toutes ces bouteilles de saké...

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
